Un soupçon de sang, mêlé à du poisson salé
by Loloche
Summary: OS parodique/slash/MPreg. La vie de Drago Malefoy est perturbée par quelques évènements inattendus...


**Bonjour, c'est la première histoire que je diffuse sur ce site. **

**OS parodique écrit pour un concours sur un autre site de fanfiction. **

**Mot imposé:Poisson salé**

**Thème MPreg. A bien prendre en compte pour ne choquer personne. Je n'ai aucun préjugé sur quelconque pratique...(Vous comprendrez après pourquoi ...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Un soupçon de sang, mêlé à du poisson salé…**

**_La chaleur environnante où il était confortablement installé, rendait l'atmosphère apaisante. Une voix calme, légèrement tremblante, le rassurait sur sa situation plus que préoccupante._ **

Nous avons un peu trop avancé dans le temps, revenons, je vous prie neuf mois en arrière. Le temps qu'un enfant évolue à l'intérieur de l'utérus de sa mère me direz-vous, nous sommes effectivement en plein cœur du sujet.

Le mois de mars était bien entamé, Drago Malefoy, le célèbre et tant admiré prince des Serpentards, déambulait de façon indécente dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Toutes les filles et bien entendu tous les garçons, se retournaient sur son passage journalier de 19h53. Il se rendait au cinquième étage du château, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il y rejoignait une de ses innombrables conquêtes, il est vrai qu'il se contentait de très peu, de médiocres « sang mêlés » le satisfaisait la plupart du temps, ce qui aurait fait sans nul doute hérisser les cheveux si bien soignés de son patriarche.

N'omettons pas de préciser que ses partenaires sont des hommes, bien évidemment dans le monde des sorciers, l'homosexualité ne gêne personne. On se préoccupe plus de la pureté de sang des individus que de leurs préférences en ce qui concerne leurs copulations.

La grande majorité des sorciers s'étaient alors reconvertis, pour suivre cette étrange philosophie en vogue, vers des personnes de même sexe. Un seul problème régissait, outre le nombre accru de célibataires, c'était la croissance démographique qui était en chute libre, cependant une poignée de sorciers statisticiens s'en préoccupaient.

Revenons-en à nos moutons, enfin plutôt à notre personnage blondinet et débridé préféré. Il avait donc pour cette soirée si ordinaire, une envie à combler. C'était donc dans le plus simple appareil, une eau partiellement claire ruisselant sur son corps parfaitement sculpté, qu'il attendait l'heure de sa bénédiction. Un inconnu pénétra dans la pièce obscure, brûlant au plus profond de son être de désir et de servitude pour son imminent coéquipier (ou adversaire à vous de voir) de jeux pour adultes. Surpris, mais finalement ouvert à toutes propositions, Drago accepta le fruit défendu de son hôte en grand appétit.

_Nous censurons cette scène qui surpasserait les critères visés pour cette histoire certes captivante, mais qui se veut prude. En interlude, je vous propose donc pour enrichir ce récit, quelques indications supplémentaires sur la situation qui régnait dans le monde magique à l'époque._

_Les plus brillants maîtres des potions en concurrence, qui voyaient déjà leur avenir refleurir côté financier, se lançaient sans relâche dans la préparation de __LA__ potion, qui permettrait à un individu mâle, de toutes espèces confondues, de concevoir un enfant, avec comme propriété et non des moindres, de porter le fœtus dans son propre organisme. Etant donné, que dans l'univers des sorciers, tout est possible, même le plus improbable, une telle potion finira bien évidemment par voir le jour. _

Le bellâtre anonyme, i_le mot sera probablement exagéré pour certains, /i_ se dirigea dans de plus sombres endroits, pour consacrer son temps précieux, à sa deuxième préoccupation du moment. Il versa son propre sang dans le contenu du récipient en fonte et attendit quelques minutes.

Il touchait au but, son breuvage tant espéré, ne manquait plus qu'un ultime ingrédient. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à verser le liquide dans le contenu du verre de son amoureux clandestin. Rien de plus simple, il le réaliserait lors de l'une de ces soirées exaltées de la salle sur demande. Oui, tous les élèves de septième année passent inévitablement par cette phase de rébellion et d'obéissance à diverses addictions, dans cette pièce particulièrement mystérieuse.

Un samedi soir, le jeune blond qui était notamment euphorique après quelques verres de whisky pur Malt, dansait fougueusement en compagnie d'un futur amant. Même avec le nombre d'élèves qui est tout de même limité, Drago Malefoy n'en avait pas encore fait le tour.

L'Homme, qui avait la cape proportionnelle à la longueur de ses cheveux répugnants, revenait fièrement des cuisines avec un sourire maléfique étalé sur son visage. Il avait obtenu son composant inestimable pour sa potion, un poisson salé particulièrement rare de l'océan Indien. Un elfe de maison l'avait acquis d'une façon sûrement frauduleuse pour le maître des potions de Poudlard.

Plus la peine désormais, de le laisser sans dénomination, nous l'aurons tous reconnus, Severus Rogue prodigieux et exécrable professeur de potions de l'école de Poudlard, s'acheminait vers le septième étage.

Une fiole à la main et la baguette dans l'autre, il s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande, il se faufila entre les élèves, qui étaient tellement ivres pour remarquer sa présence, se glissa jusqu'au jeune blond passablement endormi dans les bras d'un camarade. Il transvasa son fluide aussi jaunâtre que ses dents, dans la bouteille du jeune homme, qui la tenait difficilement d'un bras ballant. Une pointe de jalousie naquit au creux de l'estomac du professeur, lorsque son Apollon blond humecta les lèvres son homologue masculin.

Le premier avril, jour de facéties pour d'éternels enfants, Drago Malefoy aurait nettement privilégié d'en subir des démesurés, au lieu de supporter le poids de l'annonce stupéfiante que Mme Pomfresh lui avait faîte.

Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas cru un traître mot et avait explosé littéralement de rire. Lorsque la guérisseuse réitéra le test une douzième fois, ils décidèrent finalement de l'admettre tous les deux.

Ne cherchons pas à savoir ce qui a amené Mme Pomfresh à faire un test de grossesse à un homme, la réponse resterait inutile pour le reste du récit…

Drago retourna à l'infirmerie la semaine suivante pour sa première échographie, il était dans un état d'ébriété très avancé. La guérisseuse qui le vit arriver en titubant et s'aplatir sur le sol, les mains en avant avec un sourire béat collé à son visage, comprit qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de la phrase impérieuse « boire un litre d'eau » et non «boire un litre d'hydromel ».

Drago se répétait sans relâche en son fort intérieur qu'il attendait un enfant et ne comprenait pas comment un évènement d'une telle envergure avait pu se produire. Il avait même envisagé que ses acrobaties quotidiennes dignes d'un cirque n'y étaient pas étrangères.

_Intermède nécessaire pour ne pas retomber dans des scènes non désirées pour cette aventure. Laissons au jeune Malefoy tout le loisir de se remémorer toutes ces frasques et se rappeler comment un enfant est engendré. _

Les mois défilèrent et le ventre de Drago s'agrandissait de pair avec la durée des journées. Il passait plus de temps dans les toilettes à vomir qu'en cours à étudier.

Le maître des potions jubilait depuis qu'il avait compris que son nectar de fécondation avait fonctionné sur l'élu de son cœur. C'était d'ailleurs lui-même qui avait répondu aux attentes de Drago en plein cours de potion, quand celui-ci eut une soudaine envie de pudding au jambon.

La nouvelle corpulence de Malefoy avait fait toutefois moins de bruit que sa soudaine abstinence. Les derniers qui devaient passer à la casserole s'étaient résolus à se contenter entre eux.

La fin d'année amena avec elle la promesse de jours meilleurs et de nouveaux citoyens dans la vie active.

Drago s'était installé dans un confortable appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, quel merveilleux endroit pour se cacher des regards indiscrets me direz-vous, mais non, le jeune blond n'était pas du genre à dissimuler son état de grossesse avancé. Les journaux à sensations s'étaient emparés de cette singulière affaire et les chroniqueurs cherchaient à démasquer le créateur prodigieux de cette potion miracle. Drago Malefoy avait démenti les premiers dires qui insinuaient que c'était l'une de ses prouesses.

Rappelons succinctement que Drago Malefoy n'est plus dans son état normal, ses hormones batifolent à sa place, son jugement est altéré et son tempérament est plus qu'amoindri.

Pour vous éviter un étalage futile et sans grand intérêt sur la condition du jeune blond pendant sa gestation particulière, nous allons directement en venir au mois de décembre. Si mes calculs sont exacts, Drago entamait donc son neuvième mois de grossesse.

Une visite impromptue le dérangea pendant qu'il préparait un succulent repas, un digne cuisinier et un homme au foyer hors pair ce Malefoy, en même temps par ces périodes quelques peu étranges, il fallait bien qu'il commence à mener une vie de père célibataire …

Severus Rogue était donc venu lui rendre une petite visite, quelle délicate intention venant de sa part, mais sa future paternité l'avait rendu aussi mielleux que Drago. Il avait un horrible poids sur la conscience qui lui apportait des nuits blanches. Le fait d'avoir abusé de la confiance du jeune blond le tourmentait même pendant la journée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, Drago s'était évanoui à cause de subites contractions douloureuses (oui, normalement ça doit faire mal, pour un homme j'en suis moins sûre). L'homme aux cheveux gras avait juste eu le temps de glisser son bras derrière le dos du blond, pour lui éviter une chute mortelle contre le recoin de la table basse, un embrochage avec une fourchette et une calcination avec la soupe aux potirons.

Un médicomage survenu de nulle part avait transplané dans la pièce et s'était précipité sur Drago. Cela avait été le cadet de ses soucis de savoir le pourquoi du comment le guérisseur était là, tant qu'il venait en renfort. _Pour vous lecteurs, nous dirons que le jeune blond avait pris toutes ses précautions sur son accouchement imminent et par on ne sait quel sortilège fascinant, une alarme magique avertissait l'hôpital dès la première contraction de ce cas si particulier._

Le médecin commençait à paniquer, l'enfant allait apparaître dans ce monde fantastique de Rowling, mais il n'avait pas la moindre solution pour faire sortir le petit du ventre rebondi.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, assisté par ce cher Severus improvisé en infirmière, pouf, l'enfant se retrouva dans les bras bienfaiteur de son premier père qui s'était bien entendu réveillé pendant l'acte.

_Pour expliquer ce fait irréaliste et pour que cette histoire reste « plausible ». Nous pouvons admettre deux hypothèses, soit l'homme a pratiqué une césarienne, ou soit, d'une façon magique l'enfant est parvenu avec un peu d'assistance, à transplaner à l'extérieur de l'organisme de son géniteur_.

_Et puis zut, une histoire n'est pas faîtes également pour laisser divaguer votre imagination et ainsi remplir les passages défaillants. _

Drago observait son enfant, littéralement ému par ce petit corps magnifique et fragile. Mais attendez, n'hésitons plus, rapprochons nous un peu de cette scène d'une mièvrerie sans précédent.

Sur le haut du crâne du nourrisson, on pouvait distinctement percevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs et graisseux. _Vous me direz, cela est peut-être tout à fait normal vu qu'il vient de naître, mais n'oublions que nous sommes dans une histoire fantastique et que l'auteur aime pour la fluidité de son texte ne pas rajouter des descriptions sans message important_. Le jeune blond attiré par nos regards indiscrets, discerna la même chose, il observa son ancien professeur, puis fixa à nouveau sa progéniture. Las de sa réflexion qui avait fait quinze fois le tour de son cerveau, il se rendit à l'évidence, le concepteur de la potion et ainsi donc le second père de son fils, était Rogue.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, le maître des potions s'approcha de la couche où les deux hommes de sa vie étaient allongés. Les paroles étaient alors devenues inutiles, leurs regards langoureux s'exprimaient pour eux, l'homme brun alla se blottir contre son compagnon et son fils.

_**La tension qu'il l'avait submergé pendant les dernières minutes avant sa naissance, s'était évanouie entouré par ces muscles saillants appartenant à ses pères protecteurs**__. _

Stop ! Ne vous rendez pas encore en bas de la page pour apprécier les notes de l'auteur et écrire un magnifique commentaire !

Nous n'allons pas terminer cette histoire maintenant, je ne vais pas laisser le lecteur totalement bouleversé, un mouchoir dans la main en train de se tamponner les yeux.

Severus s'était rapproché du lit du jeune blond et encerclait, comme il est précisé plus haut, son soupirant et son enfant. Drago Malefoy rétablit soudainement de son mutisme déclara :

-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colle ! Par là je veux dire, perversion, addiction, régurgitation, grossesse, dérèglement hormonal, contractions douloureuses et accouchement à la clef !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout...**


End file.
